


Very Dirty Hoes In A Swamp

by Attack_Helicopter_Go_Brr



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Shrek (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack not treated seriously, HAHA DESPAIR, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This With My Friends, I'm Going to Hell, IDK how we made this but whatever, Memes, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Helicopter_Go_Brr/pseuds/Attack_Helicopter_Go_Brr
Summary: I'm sorry I wrote this and posted it. I made it with my friends so we could make people DESPAIR!!!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/George Pig, Komaeda Nagito/Shrek (Shrek), Komaeda Nagito/Shrek/George Pig, Shrek/George Pig
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Very Dirty Hoes In A Swamp

Nagito was always in love with Shrek. However, he noticed how Shrek looked longingly across his swamp all times of the day. Nagito eventually ventured out to see what Shrek was looking at and came across a small pig pen in the swamp. There, he found him. His old roommate at Swamp College...George Pig. George was always better than him at everything and always gloated. Nagito hated him at Swamp College. Nagito got very mad and proceeded to walk up to George Pig. He did not expect, however, what he saw. George Pig was hot. His pecs were nice and firm, pink and something he could so easily slap a bitch on. Nagito took off his wig and slapped George’s booty with it. George was always into BDSM and so got firmly hard from that single slap against his delectable booty. His pig tail went straight from lust and arousal. Nagito said, “Why you always lookin’ at my mans?”. George was highly confused from this sentence. What the crap is a mans? He only knew about them thicc piggy asses. George said, “Do you mean Shrek?”. Nagito proceeded to nod and stare straight at George’s crotch and piggy ass. “Like what ya see?”, said George. Nagito nodded once more and started groping George. They soon started walking back to Shrek’s house, groping many times on the way. They barged right through the door and started pulling at each other’s pants. “WHAT ARE YA DOIN IN MY HOUSE???”. Nagito and George proceeded to stare straight at Shrek in embarrassment. Then, however, they looked at each other and straight at Shrek again with conniving smiles. Shrek then knew what they meant to do. “Welp”, said Shrek.  
They all pulled down their pants.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote this and posted it. I made it with my friends so we could make people DESPAIR!!!


End file.
